I hope always be with u
by Ayana Jung
Summary: Aku hanya berharap dapat selalu berada sisimu. Namun nasibku berkata lain. Kau masih begitu mencintainya/ramake from ff Hani Yuya/ GS / Yunjae / DLDR/ threeshoot.
1. Chapter 1

Bodoh... sering kali kata itu terucap di dalam hati kecilku.

.

Mencintai seorang pemuda yang tak akan pernah membalas cintaku.

.

Dan menerima ungkapan cinta meski tahu Jika aku hanyalah menjadi pelampiasan baginya.

.

Sering kali dia menyakiti hatiku yang tulus mencintainya dengan kebohongan.

.

Meski sakit dan tersiksa atas perlakuannya padaku.

.

Meski air mataku selalu menetes karenanya.

.

Tapi itu semua tak mengubah perasaanku padanya. Aku tetap ingin berada disampingnya.

.

Karena aku wanita yang bodoh.

.

Ya, seorang wanita bodoh yang sangat amat mencintainya.

.

Meski hatiku hancur berkeping-keping dibuatnya. Aku hanya ingin berada disisinya.

.

Dan tetap bertahan berada di sisinya. Berharap suatu saat nanti dia membalas cintaku meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

.

 **I Hope Always Be With You**

Author : Hani Yuya ( Pair SasuSaku )

Remake By :

Genre : hurt, romance, drama, Family

Rate : T+

Pairing : YunJae

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong ( yeoja )

Jung Yunho ( namja )

And The Other

Part : 1/3

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan** **management** **nya masing-masing**

 **Warnin** g : GS. Ini ff asli buatan sahabatku Hani Yuya dengan Pair SasuSaku hanya aku remake menjadi Pair Yunjae dan sedikit aku ubah di beberapa titik ( ciee bahasanya). Hehehehe, , Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

 **SUMMARY :** aku hanya berharap dapat selalu berada disisi mu.

~Happy Reading~

Seoul, 01 november 20xx

Angin berhembus kencang hari ini, mengombang-ambing rambut hitam ku yang mulai memanjang. Ah, dedaunan yang mulai mengering jatuh berguguran. Namun masih ada beberapa yang bewarna merah.

Kudongakkan wajahku melihat sisa daun yang masih menempel di ranting pohon, indah... ! tak kalah indah dengan bunga musim semi. Kuhampiri pohon yang menjulang tinggi itu, lalu perlahan mulai duduk menyender membelakangi pohon. Kuresapi angin yang menerpa kulit wajahku, sejuk,, bagai mantra tidur yang membuat mataku mengantuk. Kumulai memejamkan mata, mengelus perutku yang kini semakin membesar.

Ah, jika melihat daun-daun yang berguguran ini terlintas berbagai kenanganku dengannya beberapa tahun silam. Pemuda bermata musang yang memikat hatiku, mencintainya hampir membuatku gila. Berharap kenangan manis yang terekam di dalam memoriku dengannya, namun nihil. Sepanjang perjalanan kisah cintaku dengannya hanya ada serpihan luka yang menggores hatiku sedikit demi sedikit, hingga menyisakan bekas luka yang cukup besar sana.

Dia menghancurkan hatiku berkeping-keping, membuatku tersenyum miris, dan menyadari bahwa ternyata aku memang tak bisa membuatmu berpaling darinya. Meskipun begitu kenapa hatiku tak bisa lepas darimu, kau memberikan sebuah harapan semu padaku, membuat hatiku melambung tinggi ke awang, tapi kau juga yang memupuskan harapanku sampai aku terjatuh ke dasar jurang terdalam.

Akupun tak mengerti pada diriku sendiri, Kenapa? Kenapa? Kata itu sering terucap dihatiku, kenapa aku masih mengharapkan cintanya hanya untukku. Liquid bening mengalir dari manik mutiara indahku yang tertutup, kugigit kencang bibirku guna menahan rasa sakit di dadaku. Tuhan, hanya satu permohonanku semoga dia segera datang mengunjungiku, dan melihat anak pertamanya yang akan lahir sebentar lagi hadir kedunia.

*Flashback On *

.

.

Brakkk

"YA...!" Sebuah geprakan meja yang cukup kencang mengganggu tidur siangku. Aku refleks berdiri dari bangkuku, aku bergidik ngeri ketika mendapati seorang wanita dewasa berambut pendek dikuncir satu melotot kearahku. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk punggung kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Berani sekali kau tidur disaat jam pelajaranku! Anak baru! Hmmm... Kim Jaejoong, pindahan dari Jepang?" Tanyanya mendelik tajam padaku.

"Ne Songsaengim, hehe" Jawabku seraya menampilkan cengiran di wajahku.

"Baiklah, usai sekolah kau harus membersihkan daun-daun kering yang berserakan di belakang halaman sekolah. ARASSO!"

"HEE! Tetapi songsaengim bukankah halaman sekolah itu luas, hampir 1 Hektar yang ditanami pohon?" Protesku.

BRAAKK

Sekali lagi ia menggeprak meja kasar, "TIDAK ADA BANTAHAN!"

"Ne!"

"Nanti aku akan menyuruh ketua keamanan mengawasimu, jangan coba-coba melarikan diri dariku, atau kau akan kuhukum lebih dari ini. Mengerti Kim Jaejoong!" Bentaknya.

"Algesseumnida ( saya mengerti) Lee songsaengnim" Jawabku menurut.

Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke meja guru meneruskan pelajaran yang sempat terhenti.

Aku mendesah pasrah, ketika sadar teman sekelasku menertawakanku. Aku langsung menduduki bangku ku kasar, mengacak-acak helaian hitam legamku pelan.

"Hihihi"

Kudengar teman sebangku ku pun ikut menertawaiku, aku menoleh kearahnya. Kulihat gadis cantik berhelai kuning blonde dikuncir poni tail itu sedang terkekeh geli. Aku memutar mata bosan, lalu mendecih.

"Tidak lucu Bebek!"

Ia langsung berhenti tertawa, lalu mendelik kesal kearahku "Ya! Hei, namaku Junsu! Kim Junsu! Ck, Dasar Pemalas!"

Mwoya? Pemalas Katanya? Aku mendelik tajam kearahnya, mengacungkan jari telunjukku padanya, "Namaku Jaejoong! Camkan itu, Bebek Pabbo" suaraku sedikit meninggi.

Terlihat ia tak mau kalah, ia pun ikut mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearahku, "Sekali lagi memanggilku Bebek, tak segan-segan kutarik mulutmu, Pemalas !"

"Bebek!"

"Pemalas"

"TUK,TUK" Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mengenai kepalaku sedangkan sebuah spidol melayang ke kepala Junsu. Jangan ditanya darimana asalnya, tentu saja Lee Songsaengnim yang melemparkan semua benda yang tadi berada ditangannya itu kearah kami berdua.

"Appoyo" Ringis kami bersamaan.

"Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong... CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" Teriaknya kencang memekkakan telinga.

"NE"

Kami mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan ruang kelas, tak mau mengambil resiko mendapatkan amukan Lee Songsaengnim. Setelah di luar kelas, kami saling berpandangan, mendelik tajam satu sama lain, tapi beberapa menit kemudian Junsu menarik bibirnya keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lalu terkekeh pelan. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"Baiklah aku akan mengenalkan diri secara sopan, Kim Junsu Imnida"

Aku sempat bingung dengan perubahan sifatnya, tapi kurasa ia sungguh-sungguh. Aku pun menjabat uluran tangannya.  
"Kim Jaejoong"

"Hei, boleh kupanggil Kau Pemalas?"

Aku mengernyit.

"Hayolah, itu panggilan supaya hubungan kita semakin dekat, kau boleh memanggilku Bebek jika kau mau?" Tawarnya.

"Ha-ha-ha... Aniyo, aku tidak Pemalas, tadi aku hanya tertidur. Panggil saja aku joongie. Dan kau akan ku panggil suie, bagaimana? Setuju?"

" Ok! Kol ( Setuju )!"

Untuk pertama kalinya kami berdua tertawa bersama, kami pun tak akan pernah menyangka jika ditakdirkan menjadi sahabat yang akan saling mengisi nantinya. Tertawa bersama saat senang dan menangis bersama saat sedih.  
.

.

.

.  
Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku bergegas pergi ke halaman belakang. Lebih baik membersihkannya sekarang agar cepat pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya disana, keringat langsung mengalir deras dari dahi indahku, melihat banyaknya dedaunan yang berserakan di tanah membuat diriku speechless. Aku berbalik ingin rasanya melarikan diri, namun baru saja ingin melangkah, sebuah tangan menarik tas selempangku. Dan sebuah suara barhitone membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Mau kemana kau?!"

Suaranya terdengar dingin ditelingaku, sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya seakan tak membiarkanku pergi dari sini. Aku masih tak bergeming dari tempatku.

PUK

Kurasakan ia mulai mendekat menepuk pundakku, mencengkram pundakku. Kurasakan nafasnya dekat dengan telingaku.

" Apa kau berniat melarikan diri? TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU NONA !"

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika ia berteriak dekat dengan telingaku, suara barhitonenya yang terdengar dingin namun sexy. Kubuka mataku perlahan, lalu menoleh kesamping.

DEG

Mataku membulat, jantungku berdetak kencang, hatiku mendesir. Manik mutiaraku menatap intens sepasang mata musang miliknya yang hitam pekat terlihat kelam namun mempesona, wajah tampannya. Oh Tuhan, betapa sempurnanya kau menciptakan pemuda di hadapanku ini. Aku bagai tersihir oleh pesonanya.

Wajahku kini merona merah karena menyadari posisi kami. Wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahku.

PLETAK

"Appoyoo...!" Tiba-tiba ia menjitak kepalaku membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Itu hukuman untukmu, lain kali jangan kabur dariku. Aku mendapat amanat dari Lee Songsaengnim untuk mengawasimu selama seminggu" Jelasnya, mendesah pelan, lalu berdecak, menyilangkan tangan didadanya, "Tck, kau menambah tugasku"

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju salah satu pohon di taman tersebut. Aku masih tak bergeming dari tempatku, ia menoleh memperlihatkan tatapan mautnya padaku.

"KENAPA MASIH DIAM, CEPAT KAU PUNGUTI DAUN YANG BERSERAKAN INI, DASAR PABBO!" Teriaknya kencang.

"Ne"

Menyeramkan, sikapnya kasar padahal ia tampan. Aku langsung melemparkan tas selempangku kesembarang arah, memakai sarung tangan plastik dan mengambil sebuah kantung sampah yang sudah disiapkan.

Satu persatu aku memunguti daun-daun yang sudah berwarna cokelat ini. Sesekali aku melirik pemuda bermata musang yang sedang bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Dengan santainya ia membaca buku disana.

Satu jam berlalu, daun-daun kering sudah terkumpul 1 kantung plastik sampah penuh, keringat mengalir dari pelipisku. Kulirik sekali lagi pemuda itu, seperempat siku mulai bermunculan di wajahku, ia tertidur pulas dibawah pohon yang rindang. Buku yang ia baca tadi menutupi wajahnya, dengan sebelah tangan dibuat bantalan olehnya.

Dengan langkah besar aku berjalan menghampirinya. Berjongkok di sampingnya, dengan perlahan kuambil buku yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

Deg

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahku, lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak kencang. Wajahnya terlihat imut dan damai ketika tidur. Hembusan angin di musim gugur, menerbangkan daun bunga momiji yang mengering jatuh berhamburan di tanah. Kurasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku dan juga wajahnya, rasa lelahku hilang entah kemana, digantikan senyuman tipis yang merekah diwajahku.

Sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benakku, "Apakah ini cinta? Cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Gumamku pelan.

Tak mungkin... aku mencoba mengelak menggelengkan kepala. Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pemuda dingin sepertinya. Karena, akan berat bagiku mencairkan es yang ada dihatinya.

Kulihat jam di tangan kananku Pukul 4.30... aku akan membangunkannya jam 5 nanti. Aku kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan tugasku, tanpa menengok kebelakang.

Huuff

Aku mengelap keringat yang deras mengalir di pelipisku. Melihat jam tanganku sekali lagi. Tak terasa sudah jam 5. 'Sudah waktunya membangunkannya.'

Aku menoleh berencana ingin membangunkannya. mataku membulat tidak percaya, seperempat siku kembali muncul didahiku bahkan lebih banyak. Pemuda itu sudah tak ada disana lagi, dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku menggeram dan mengucapkan sumpah serapahku.

"KURANG AJAR KAU BERUANG KUTUB!"

Kuhentakkan kakiku kencang ketika melangkah, kini aku harus membawa 2 buah kantong sampah sendirian ke pembakaran sampah. Ck, awas kau... eh? Aku baru menyadari kalau kami belum berkenalan. Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu mulai melangkah pulang.

'Besok akan kutanyakan siapa namanya'

 _Itulah awal pertemuan ku dengannya_

 _Awal dari semua penderitaanku beru saja dimulai  
._

.

.

.

"Oppa Aku berangkat , Ne!" Aku mengambil sepotong roti di atas meja makan, lalu berlari keluar rumah. Tak mempedulikan ia yang berteriak memanggilku berulang kali.

"Joongie, tunggu! Kita satu sekolah kenapa tidak bareng saja, hei. Ck,, dasar keras kepala"

Kim Hyun Joong, dia kakakku. Pemuda berwajah baby face. Kami berdua hanya berselisih 1 tahun, ia menjadi kakak kelasku di Toho High School. Semenjak orangtua kami meninggal 2 tahun lalu, ia pergi merantau ke Seoul seorang diri, dan meninggalkanku di Jepang dengan paman dan bibiku ku.

Aku tahu ia tak ingin menyusahkan mereka lebih dari ini, membiayai sekolahku sudah menjadi beban untuknya. Karena itu ia pergi dan hidup mandiri di Seoul, yang merupakan ibu kota dari negara dimana appa kami di lahirkan, dia bersekolah sambil bekerja paruh waktu untuk biaya sekolah dan kehidupan sehari-hari. Sekarang setelah semua uang yang ia kumpulkan terasa cukup, ia mengambil alih atas diriku, karena tinggal 1 semester lagi ia lulus sekolah.

Karena itu aku pindah ke sini di tengah semester mengikuti jejaknya, ia kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, karena itu aku tak bisa terus menerus merepotkannya, sudah kuputuskan aku juga harus mencari kerja paruh waktu.

Alasanku tak mau berangkat bersama dengannya setiap pagi karena aku sedang mencari lowongan kerja part time tanpa sepengetahuannya, karena jika ketahuan olehnya, ia akan memarahiku.

Aku berhenti disalah satu toko dessert, mataku berbinar ketika melihat lowongan kerja disana. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam untuk memastikannya. 'Coffee Cojje' itulah nama toko yang kumasuki.

Ting... Ting...

Ketika pintu terbuka suara dentingan bell berbunyi, Aku disambut ramah oleh seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa kami bantu"

"Ah,, Itu,,, diluar aku melihat ada lowongan kerja. Bisakah aku bekerja disini?"

Pemuda itu mengernyit memperhatikanku dari atas kebawah, "Kau masih sekolah?Di toko kami tak menerima seorang siswa, dilihat dari seragammu kita satu sekolah?"

"Tapi aku butuh pekerjaan, kumohon!" Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku memohon iba padanya.

"Tidak bi... "

"Terimalah, Oppa"

Suara lembut mengalun pelan bak bidadari menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis cantik berhelai hitam panjang tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aku mengernyit, wajahnya tak asing bagiku. Aku mulai mengingat-ingat siapa dia.

"Apa kau tak mengingatku, jaejoong~ssi ?" Tanyanya yang melihat aku kebingungan.

Aku menggeleng membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku Go Ahra, teman sekelasmu. Wajar jika kau tak ingat, kita belum bertegur sapa dikelas bukan?" Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. " Baiklah kalau begitu perkenalkan, nama ku Go Ahra Imnida, kau bisa memanggil ku Ahra "

Aku menjabat tangannya, "Ah Ne,, Kim Jaejoong kau bisa memanggilku Joongie, Err... Ahra~ssi." Jawabku.

"Semoga kita menjadi teman baik, ne."

"Ne, jadi aku boleh kerja disini?" Aku bertanya memastikan. Ahra hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu aku menoleh ke arah pemuda berhelai panjang dengan wajah yang hampir menyerupai Ahra.

Ia mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, mulai besok kau bekerja disini, Namaku Go Soo ,panggil aku Soo. "

Bibirku tertarik keatas, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, aku langsung menghambur memeluk Ahra, " Kamsahamnida, Ahra~ssi. Kau gadis yang sangat baik."

Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, menganggap baik gadis manis penuh pesona bak putri raja yang berdiri dihadapanku ini. Tanpa ku tau suatu saat nanti, dialah yang akan menoreh luka dihatiku, seorang gadis yang dicintai oleh pemuda pujaanku, sampai ia rela mengabaikanku berulang kali.  
.

.

.  
Ting... Ting...

Suara bel pintu berbunyi bertanda seorang membuka pintu toko.

"Annyeong, Ahra~ah kau sudah siap. Eoh? Nuguya ?"

Kudengar suara baritone seorang pemuda dibalik punggungku. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian.

"KAU?"

DEG

Jantungku kembali berdetak ketika mendengar suara barhitone tegas terdengar sexy dibalik punggungku. Aku menoleh, benar saja dia pemuda bermata musang ketua keamanan disekolahku. Pemuda yang meninggalkanku kemarin.

" Apakah kalian sudah saling kenal eoh?"

"Hn, aku ditugaskan Lee songsaengnim untuk mengawasinya membersihkan halaman sekolah, selama seminggu."

"Kau pergi sebelum selesai mengawasiku, Beruang kutub!" Selaku.

" Beruang kutub! Kau memanggilku beruang kutub eoh? Sopanlah sedikit dengan kakak kelasmu, Pabbo!" Cercanya.

"Hahahaha... Beruang kutub? Haha"

Seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut panjang berponi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawanya berhenti ketika pemuda berkulit Tan tersebut menghadiahi tatapan mautnya. Kemudian ia juga menatap tajam kearahku.

"Apa ! jangan salahkan aku jika memanggilmu beruang kutub, aku memanggilmu beruang kutub karena bentuk tubuh mu mirip dengan beruang, lagian kau bukannya mengawasiku malah asik tibur di bawah pohon. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku memanggil mu beruang kutub, lagi pula kau juga tak memberitau siapa nama..."

"Jung Yunho..." Ucapnya memotong semua omelanku. Aaahhh... jadi namanya Yunho...

"Aku Kim..." Belum sempat ku beritau namaku Ahra memotongnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, dia sekelas denganku Yunho~ah."

Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka? Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu dekat?. Entah mengapa hatiku sedikit sakit.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekolah, bagaimana jika kau juga ikut bersama kami Jaejoong~ssi?. Namaku Lee Seunggi." Ujar pria berlesung pipi indah yang tadi sempat menertawakan pertengkaran kami. kemudia menggandeng tangan Ahra dan berniat meninggalkan meninggalkan kami bertiga ( Soo, Yunho, Dan aku ).

Tak lama kemudian Soo mencoba melepas paksa gandengan tangan adik tercintanya Ahra kemudia berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka. Membuatku terkekeh geli.

Namun, senyumanku langsung pudar ketika aku melihat wajah sendu Yunho yang masih diam tak bergeming sampingku. Tangannya mengepal erat, ada rasa kecewa disana. Kulihat arah pandang manik Onyxnya.

Ah... aku tau dia memperhatikan punggung Ahra yang semakin lama semakin pergi menjauh, aku tau betul apa arti tatapannya itu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku,meremas bajuku tepat didadaku. Saat itu aku tau bahwa dia menyukainya. Hatiku sakit, apakah aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya. Bagaimana ini?  
.

.

.

Jam olahraga, Aku duduk termangu di pinggir lapangan, berulang kali menghela nafas. Membuat Junsu mengernyit heran menatapku. Tak berapa lama kemudian teriakan murid wanita menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Kyaaaaa, lihat para Idola sekolah kita... aahhhhh... Yunho Oppa!"

"Soo Oppa, Hyunjoong Oppa!"

" Seunggi Oppa! "

"Kyaaa, Changmin Oppa , Yoochun Oppa!"

Para Idola pria itu berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang kami pakai. Kulihat arah pandang Yunho kearah kami,ah... bukan. Tapi lebih tepatnya dia tengah menatap Ahra yang berada disebelahku. Matakuku bertemu pandang dengan manik jade milik pemuda bertubuh tinggi bak tiang yang berada tepat di belakang Yunho.

"Kau sedang melihat siapa, Joongie~ah? Aku tahu senior-senior kita itu tampan-tampan. Hehehe "

"Termasuk kakakku ya?"

"Eh? Mwo?"

Jari telunjukku mengarah pada pemuda bersurai coklat kastanye berwajah baby face.

"Hyunjoong Sunbae, dia kakakku "

"Mwoya? Jinjaaa?...!"

Teriakan Junsu membuat semua teman sekelas memperhatikan kami berdua, sampai-sampai semua menatap kami termasuk senior-senior yang mereka idolakan. Aku menepuk jidatku pelan. 'Seharusnya aku tak memberitahunya' batinku. Sekilas pandangan aku dan yunho tanpa sengaja bertemu.

" Apa kau menyukai Yunho Sunbae? Lebih baik jangan?"

" Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Aku menoleh menatap heran ke arah junsu. 'bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' pikirku

"Yunho Sunbae itu sulit untuk didekati. Dan lagi sudah ada gadis yang disukai olehnya, kau belum tentu bisa menggantikan posisi gadis itu, Joongie" Ujarnya.

Mataku membulat, "Darimana kau tahu jika aku menyukai Yunho Sunbae?"

"Hehe... Entahlah, insting seorang wanita mungkin" Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tahu Suie, Jika saja aku bisa, aku juga tak ingin menyukainya" Jawabku lirih sambil menerawang jauh kedepan.

.

.

.  
Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Suie, bisakah kau berjalan pelan sedikit jalannya, kau hampir membuatku tersandung, Pabbo!"

Begitu jam istirahat tiba, Junsu menarik tanganku menuju kantin. Kami melangkah dengan sedikit berlari membelah keramaian di lorong sekolah. Berulang kali kami tak sengaja menabrak siswa siswi yang sedang berjalan, tak sedikit aku mendengar mereka berteriak marah kearah kami yang tak meminta maaf.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, ia terus menarik tanganku hingga berulang kali membuatku hampir terjatuh.

"Kita harus cepat, Joongie... kalau tidak kita tak kebagian tempat duduk. Ingat kau harus memanggil kakakmu dan teman-temannya bergabung, kemudian kenalkan aku dengan Yoochun Sunbae. Ok"

"Baiklah, tapi lepas dulu tanganku"

Junsu melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan kananku, tak lama kemudian sebuah suara yang kukenal memanggil namaku.

"Jaejoongie"

Ku tolehkan kepalaku mencari asal suara dan mendapati Hyunjoong Oppa beserta teman-temannya berjalan mendekatiku. Manik mutiaraku langsung mengerling mencari sosok nya diantara mereka.

Senyumku langsung merekah ketika melihatnya yang berjalan paling belakang, rasanya ingin sekali aku menyapanya, namun niat itu musnah sudah ketika melihat seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya. Ya,seorang gadis bersurai panjang yang indah, siapa lagi jika bukan Ahra.  
.

.

.

Aku dan Junsu duduk satu meja bersama mereka. Junsu duduk disampingku yang berhadapan langsung dengan Yoocun Sunbae sang pujaan hatinya. Sedangkan aku duduk berdampingan dengan kakakku dan berhadapan dengan Pemuda bertubuh paling tinggi.

Sesekali kulirik Yunho yang duduk paling ujung sebelah kiri dari sudut mataku, tatapannya datar dan hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Siapa yang kau perhatikan?"

"Eh?"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika pemuda di depanku menghadiahiku sebuah pertanyaan. Ia menatapku datar. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Shim Changmin Imnida, Salam kenal"

Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyambut tangannya,"Ah, Kim Jaejoong, Salam kenal . Changmin Sunbaenim"

 _Shim changmin pemuda bertubuh tinggi bermata tajam yang nantinya akan selalu meminjamkan dadanya untuk tempatku menangis dan selalu setia mendengar keluh kesahku. Pemuda baik hati yang sering kali terluka karena ku_.  
.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : 2**

~Happy Reading~

Cahaya bulan yang indah menyinari alam beserta isinya saat sang surya tertidur di balik awan di malam hari. Ditambah banyaknya bintang yang bertaburan di langit menambah indahnya pemandangan malam.

Aku berdiri di balkon kamar, memandang indahnya langit malam yang bertaburan kemerlapnya bintang. Terlintas sosok pemuda bermata musang dengan bibir kecil yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu pikiranku.

Kupegang dadaku yang bergemuruh ketika membayangkan sosoknya. Kenapa harus dia yang mengambil hatiku. Kenapa harus dia yang selalu muncul di benakku?

Puk

Tiba-tiba seorang menepuk pundakku. Tak perlu berbalik pun aku tahu siapa orang yang baru saja menggangu lamunanku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Joongie?" Hyunjoong berdiri disampingku ikut menatap kemerlip bintang di langit.

"Entahlah Oppa, akhir-akhir ini ada seorang pria yang mengganggu pikiranku"

Dia mengernyit, "Nugu?" Terdengar nada tak suka darinya.

Aku menoleh, tersenyum tipis,"Kau mengenalnya Oppa... dia Yunho, Jung Yunho" Ucapku sendu.

Wajahnya menegang, manik hazelnya menatapku tajam."TIDAK BOLEH!" Ujarnya tegas penuh penekanan.

" Wae? Apakah karena dia menyukai Ahra? bukankah begitu Oppa! Aku tau itu"

"Ck, kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih saja berharap eoh? lupakanlah dia" Ia mendesah. Memijit keningnya pelan.

Aku menunduk, " Sepertinya sulit Oppa, sudah pernah kulakukan. Tapi tetap tak bisa" Jawabku lirih.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundakku erat, "Dengar... kau harus melupakannya. Sebelum jatuh terlalu jauh" lalu memelukku, "Aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih dan terluka nantinya, hanya kau sisa keluargaku satu-satunya Joongie~a. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menderita karena dia" melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mengecup keningku sekilas.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam. Jalja ! " Hyunjoong Oppa pun beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di beranda.

Aku menengadahkan wajahku ke langit, liquid bening mengalir jatuh membasahi permukaan wajahku.

"Beritau aku Oppa, beritau aku cara melupakannya... hiks" Aku menangis terisak dibawah langit malam sendirian.

Jika tau begini sakitnya jatuh cinta, lebih baik aku tak pernah mengenal cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga aku menjalani hukuman Lee Songsaengnim, aku berjalan gontai menuju halaman belakang sekolah dengan keringat bercucuran di pelipisku. Sejak tadi pagi, kepalaku pusing, pandanganku pun sedikit buram. Selangkah demi selagkah aku berjalan pelan, sesekali berhenti menyandarkan tubuhku ke tembok.

Apakah ini efek tak tidur semalaman? gara-gara memikirkannya aku menangis semalaman. Lihat! Mungkin mataku bengkak saat ini. Ah,, bagaimana ini aku tak sanggup melangkah lagi, kakiku tak bisa menopang berat badanku lebih lama lagi. Aku jatuh terduduk di tanah, padahal tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai ke tempat biasa dia selalu menunggu.

Kudongakkan kepala melihat dedaunan yang masih terus berguguran, daun yang berwarna cokelat jatuh berguguran sepanjang hari tanpa berhenti, sampai akhir batas musim gugur berganti nanti.

"Hei! Kenapa kau duduk disini?"

Mataku membulat ketika mendapati wajah Yunho Sunbae yang berada tepat di depan wajahku, menghalangi pandanganku yang sedang mendongak keatas menikmati gugurnya daun.

"Y-yunho S-Sunbaenim ?!" Jawabku terbata-bata.

Ia mengernyit, tampak memikirkan sesuatu ketika menatap wajahku. Segera ia memposisikan diri di depanku.

"Hn, kau terlihat pucat?"

Tangan kanannya terulur, menempelkan punggung tangannya ke jidat lebarku.

"Pantas kau demam" Ujarnya datar. Ia melihat jam tangannya, "Untuk hari ini tak usah memunguti daun-daun ini, nanti biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Songsaengnim, sebaiknya kau pulang. Akan ku antar"

Apakah aku tak salah dengar, dia ingin mengantarku? aku senang sekali. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirku.

Namun senyumku kembali pudar ketika seorang pemuda berlari terengah-engah mendekati kami dan membawa kabar buruk tentang gadis manis bak putri raja Go Ahra.

"Yunho, cepat ke UKS... Ahra pingsan, aku tak tau Seunggi dan Soo berada dimana"

"Ck, bukankah tadi Seunggi bersama Ahra? Kemana dia? Dasar Pabbo!"

Kulihat expresi marah mendominasi di wajah tampan penuh akan pesona itu. Ia langsung beranjak pergi tanpa berkata apapun padaku. Lagi-lagi aku menelan kekecewaan. Padahal tadi ia berucap ingin mengantarku bukan? Keadaanku pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya, Aku juga sedang sakit! Ternyata aku memang bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya.

Aku tak berhak memprotes dirinya yang lebih mementingkan Ahra daripada diriku. Dibandingkan dengan Ahra, aku hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang tak masuk hitungan olehnya.

"Kau adik Hyunjoong kan? Biar kuantar kau pulang" Ujar pemuda bernama Yoochun itu tiba-tiba.

Aku masih diam tak merespon tawarannya, hanya memamerkan senyum tipis kearahnya. Menekan rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadaku.

Karena aku tak sanggup untuk berucap, jika satu kata saja yang keluar dari mulutku, mungkin air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan akan mengalir jatuh dari sudut mataku.

Aku berusaha untuk beranjak dari dudukku, mengabaikan rasa pusing yang semakin menjadi di bagian kepala. Tubuhku limbung kebelakang.

PUK

Seorang menahan tubuhku dari belakang, tubuh kekarnya memeluk tubuh kecilku. Aku mendongak, melihat siapakah dia. Kulihat sepasang mata yang teduh namun memandang penuh kekhawatiran kearahku. Seakan mengatakan 'Apa yang telah terjadi?'

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang" Ucap Changmin Seunbae kepada Yoochun.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku sudah ada janji dengan Junsu akan mengantarnya pulang sekarang. Aku tertolong berkat kedatanganmu Changmin~ah. Jaa, aku pergi dulu"

"Hn"

Yoochun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Sreeett

Tiba-tiba Changmin menggendongku bridal style. Lalu menarik tubuhku semakin dekat dengannya, ia seakan tahu jika saat ini hatiku rapuh. Mendekatkan bibirnya ditelingaku, sebuah kata yang terucap dari bibirnya bagai alunan lagu sedih menyayat hati.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin, akan kupinjamkan dadaku"

Sontak kukalungkan tanganku di lehernya, memeluk erat dirinya, lalu menumpahkan semua air mata yang tak dapat kubendung lagi. Menangis terisak dipelukannya. Changmin tak berkata apapun lagi, ia mulai melangkah membawaku pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku mengenalnya. Namun masa hukumanku sudah memasuki hari ke 5.

Jam 4, Aku telat... Gara-gara menumpahkan cairan yang disediakan untuk tes tadi Choi Songsaengnim menghukumku membereskan ruang labotarium seorang diri. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, apakah ia sudah datang? Apakah masih menungguku? Bolehkah aku berharap jika ia masih menungguku?

Langkahku terhenti, sontak bersembunyi di balik pohon ketika melihat dua orang manusia yang berbeda genre berada tak jauh dariku. Ya, Yunho sunbae dan Ahra, sedang apa mereka berdua disana? Sebelah alisku terangkat, berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ahra~ya"

DEG

Mataku membulat, jantungku berdetak tak seperti biasanya. Liquid bening menetes melalui sudut mataku. Sakit?! Bahkan lebih sakit dibanding luka gores terkena pisau. Tuhan kenapa kau terus menerus memperlihatkan hal yang membuat hatiku sakit.

"Mianhae. Bukankah kau sudah tau, aku dan Seunggi berpacaran. Aku tak bisa menerimamu." Kulihat Ahra merunduk meminta maaf padanya.

"Tak bisakah kau menerimaku, Ahra~ah. Menjadi kekasih keduamu pun tak jadi masalah buatku" Ucapnya lirih. Mencengkram pundak sang gadis.

Perkataannya sukses membuat mulutku menganga. Bukankah ia seorang pemuda yang dingin, kasar dan selalu seenaknya. Tak kusangka di depan Ahra ia luluh bagaikan sebuah boneka yang bisa diperlakukan apa saja oleh pemiliknya.

"Sekali lagi Mianhae, Yunho~ah. . . . sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja aku. Permisi " Ahra melangkah pergi setelah menolak secara halus dan meninggalkan Yunho yang diam membatu.

Kulihat tubuh Yunho bergetar, dan jatuh duduk bersimpuh diatas tanah. Tangannya berulang kali memukul-mukul tanah. Terdengar jelas ia mengeluh sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya.

"BRENGSEK! Sejak dulu hanya Seunggi yang menarik perhatianmu, apakah pesona Keluarga Jung yang kumiliki tak bisa menyainginya?" Ucapnya lirih dan bergetar.

Yunho, begitu besarnya kah kau mencintainya. Apakah masih ada ruang kosong dihatimu untuk gadis lain yang menaruh hati padamu Yunho?

Aku berlari meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Derai air mata masih setia mengalir di pipiku.

BRUUKK.

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan aku menabrak seseorang, tangan kekarnya menahan tubuhku yang limbung. Kudongakkan wajahku menatapnya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat wajahku, ia langsung menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Hanya mengatakan sebuah kata, dan berhasil membuatku menangis terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah"

Shim Changmin lagi-lagi meminjamkan dadanya untukku. Kadang jika mengingat kebaikkan hatinya membuatku berfikir, kenapa pilihan hatiku tak jatuh saja padanya. Andai aku mengenalmu lebih dulu dibanding Yunho. Mungkin hatiku akan jatuh padamu Changmin~ah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar, dentuman bunyi pintu yang kencang menghantam tembok karena ulah gadis berbadan sintal yang membuka kasar pintunya. Ia langsung menghambur masuk berlari kearahku membuat seluruh anak di dalam kelas menoleh kearahnya.

Junsu langsung memelukku erat, "Gwencana? Eoh?" Ucapnya, menghela nafas khawatir.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku ,"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanyaku heran dengan sikap anehnya. Ia melepas pelukanku.

"Changmin sunbae kemarin bilang padaku kau sakit? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu,pabbo!" Ujar Junsu dengan nada yang khawatir, aku terkekeh pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, itu sudah 2 hari yang lalu suie, kau telat" Aku memutar bola mata bosan. "Tapi tak kusangka kau jadi dekat dengan Yoochun sunbae sejak saat bertemu di kantin"

Wajah Junsu merona dan tersipu malu, lalu tersenyum, "Ya, berkatmu. Hehe"

Aku senang jika kau senang, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Kau sangat beruntung suie, pemuda yang kau sukai membalas cintamu. Tidak seperti aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengannya. itu membuatku sedikit iri denganmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir masa hukumanku, dan kebersamaanku dengannya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu karena sekarang ia menjadi lebih pendiam. Aku terus memunguti daun yang mengering yang berguguran.

"Biar kubantu"

Ia tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku, memakai sarung tangan dan memunguti daun satu persatu, melirik kearahku.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa diam?Cepat bantu aku Kitty" Sewotnya yang melihat aku diam tak membantunya.

"N-ne"

Aku menghampirinya, entah mengapa senyum merekah diwajahku. Sepertinya hatinya sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Meski hatiku pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya, tapi ketika melihat dirinya yang kembali seperti biasa membuat hatiku senang melupakan rasa sakit dihatiku sejenak.

Hosh... Hosh... Hosh.

Selama dua jam penuh kami bekerja tanpa istirahat, aku meraup oksigen sebanyak -banyaknya. Kubaringkan tubuhku di hamparan rerumputan dibawah pohon. Dia memposisikan duduk disampingku. Menenguk air minum botolnya.

"Minumlah" ia menyodorkan bekas minumannya yang masih setengah beranjak duduk, mengambilnya.

"Kamsahamnida, sunbae-nim "

Sejenak kulihat lubang botol bekas bibirnya menempel tadi, wajahku memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya, lalu meminumnya, kusebut ini sebagai ciuman tak langsung darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sudah hampir 6 bulan aku mengenalnya. Lihat! Daun-daun yang berguguran di musim gugur beberapa bulan lau, kini mulai bersemi kembali. Sekarang waktunya bunga musim semi yang bermekaran, dan jatuh berguguran.

Hari ini kami semua akan merayakan hari kelulusan Kakakku, Yunho, Seunggi, Soo, Changmin dan Yoochun yang akan melanjutkan studinya ke Universitas. Sudah kuputuskan akan mengatakan perasaanku hari ini.

Entah mengapa kakiku melangkah menuju halaman belakang sekolah, meski daun-daun belum menampilkan warna hijau yang indah saat ini. Langkahku terhenti saat mendapati Yunho yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandarkan pohon disana. Aku mendekatinya, ikut berjongkok si depannya. Tersenyum tipis melihat wajah manisnya ketika tidur saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu Yunho-sunbae" gumamku pelan secara tak sadar.

"Maaf"

Mataku membulat ketika mendengar suara dari bibirnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang mata musang yang hitam kelam namun indah. Ia menatap mataku intens, membuatku memalingkan wajah kesamping karena malu. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri, sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sekali lagi mengatakan hal yang benar-benar membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sudah ada seorang gadis yang kusukai, lupakanlah aku"

Ia berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian... pernyataannya sukses membuat liquid bening menetes jatuh dipipiku. Sejak bertemu denganmu aku tau takkan bisa menggapaimu. Tapi... kenapa aku masih nekad mengejar bayangmu yang tak pernah bisa kugapai. Jawabannya hanya satu... Aku mencintaimu Yunho meski hatiku hancur karenamu.

Pertama kali menyatakan cintaku padanya saat musim semi hari kelulusannya aku harus menelan bulat -bulat kekecewaan, namun perjuanganku masih tetap berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu aku hanya bertemu dengannya di toko dessert milik keluarga Go. Menjalani rutinitas part time ku disana. Hari ini aku berjanji bertemu Changmin sunbae di sebuah cafe. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting katanya. Berulang kali aku melihat jam di tanganku, jam 7 malam. Aku langsung pergi setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Tapi ditengah jalan Ahra menelponku.

Aku mengernyit baru tadi kami bertemu, "Ada apa Ahra~ah? MWO?" Aku terbelalak tak percaya, "Jinjjayo? Bagaimana bisa Seunggi sunbae melamarmu, kita masih sekolah kan?"

Aku memijit jidatku perlahan, katanya mereka akan bertunangan dulu untuk sementara waktu. Setelah Ahra lulus mereka akan menikah. Sontak terlintas sosok Yunho di kepalaku.

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho-sunbae...maksudku apa dia sudah tau... AARRGGHH SIAL!"

Klik

Aku segera mematikan sambungannya ketika ia bilang sudah memberitahu Yunho. Aku segera mencari sosoknya sampai melupakan Changmin yang sedang menungguku di cafe.

Dia masih mencintainya sampai saat ini, aku tau dimatanya hanya ada dia. Berulang kali jari lentikku menekan nomernya, tapi nihil hanya mesin penjawab yang menjawab panggilanku.

"Kau pergi kemana! Yunho-sunbae "

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya aku menemukannya, berdiri di bawah pohon di atas bukit belakang sekolah kami. Ia selalu pergi kesini jika ingin menyendiri. Hanya aku yang tau kebiasaannya ini, mungkin aku seorang penguntit. Aku terus melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kenapa tak menjawab telponku, Yunho-sunbae?"

Ia tak menjawab, tatapannya sendu, kosong seperti tak ada pancaran kehidupan disana. Kuulurkan tanganku menyentuh pipinya, basah?Kulihat jejak air mata masih membekas di pipinya. Yunho~ya kenapa bukan aku gadis yang ia tangisi?Kenapa bukan aku gadis yang dicintainya? Jika begitu aku akan sangat bahagia, mati pun rela jika dia memilihku sebagai gadis yang dicintainya.

Aku memeluk dirinya yang kini rapuh,andai kau tahu Yunho bahwa 'AKU LEBIH MENCINTAIMU DIBANDINGKAN WANITA ITU.' Tapi kenapa hatimu hanya tertuju padanya, padahal kau pun tahu cintanya bukan untukmu. Aku menangis terisak memeluknya, sedikit menarik baju di pundaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho-sunbae, sejak dulu" Ucapku lirih.

Tanpa sadar aku mengungkapkan perasaanku sekali lagi. Namun bukan penolakan yang kudengar dari mulutnya kali ini, tapi sebuah jawaban yang akan mengukir kehidupanku yang baru penuh akan luka dan kesedihan.

"Menikahlah denganku... Jaejoong~ah"

Nafasku tercekak di tenggorokan, pikiranku melayang entah kemana, otakku tak mampu untuk berfikir. Pertama kalinya ia memanggil namaku, tubuhku merespon dengan sendirinya, kepalaku mengangguk tanpa berfikir ulang.

"Ne" Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibirku. Menerima lamarannya.

Saat itu aku tak menyadari, jika tanpa sadar aku pun melukai hati seorang pemuda yang terus menungguku di tempat yang kami janjikan. Changmin yang setia menunggu kedatanganku yang tak kan pernah datang menemuinya. Diwaktu yang sama aku telah menyakiti pemuda yang tulus mencintaiku sebelum ia sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK" Suara lantang Hyunjoong Oppa terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan apartemen kami.

"Oppa ku mohon, ijinkan aku menikah dengannya. Kumohon" pintaku memohon restu darinya. Dan sukses menerima deathglare darinya.

"Kau gila Joongie! Kau masih sekolah! Dan lagi dia tak mencintaimu, dia hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan" Lirihnya, menatapku sendu.

"Arraso, aku tahu oppa!" Jawabku tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin menerima dirinya?" Ucapnya lirih. Menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak.

"Aku mencintainya Oppa, sangat-amat mencintainya. sampai tak tertahankan"

Hyunjoong oppa hanya memandangku sendu, sebelum pergi meninggalkanku ia mencoba mengingatkanku kembali.

"Kau akan menyesal suatu hari nanti Jaejoong~ah, meski kau memiliki raganya tapi hatinya bukan untukmu. Lakukanlah sesukamu" Selesai berucap ia berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki, itu kan maksudmu Oppa, tapi aku ingin memilikinya meski hatinya bukan untukku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin yang berhembus kencang mengombang ambing helaian soft pink ku. Langit yang tadinya cerah kini tertutup awan hitam. Aku berdiri bersandarkan pagar pembatas di atas atap sekolah. Mendongak ke langit, melihat awan hitam yang akan segera memuntahkan isinya, disertai gemuruhnya suara geledek dan kilatan petir.

Tes... tes...

Setetes rinai hujan mulai jatuh menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahku yang putih sehalus porselin. Aku tak bergeming dari tempatku, banyak hal yang kupikirkan saat ini.

BRAK

Aku menoleh kesumber suara, ketika mendengar suara pintu atap yang dibuka paksa. Terlihat Junsu berjalan mendekatiku dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah.

PLAK

Dia menampar pipi kiriku ketika berdiri tepat dihadapanku, aku cukup terkejut dengan tindakannya. Ingin marah ,namun niat itu menghilang ketika melihat liquid bening mengalir dari sudut manik shappirenya yang indah.

SRET

Ia menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Memelukku erat dan hampir meremukkan tulangku.

"Kenapa?... kenapa kau selalu menyimpannya sendiri? Aku sahabatmu bukan? Kau tak pernah menceritakan masalahmu padaku, selalu tersenyum di depanku guna menutupi kesedihanmu, memutuskan sesuatu tanpa berunding dulu denganku! Jujur aku kecewa padamu... juga pada diriku. Kenapa aku tidak tahu selama ini kau selalu menyimpan seribu luka dan kepedihan yang amat mendalam sampai akupun ikut merasa sakit ketika mendengar kenyataan pahit tentang kisahmu dari mulut orang terdekatmu"

'Ah, pasti Oppa yang menceritakan semuanya pada Junsu' Batinku.

Semakin lama rinai hujan semakin banyak menetes. Seakan mewakili diriku yang hendak menangis. Bibirku terangkat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, aku membalas memeluknya.

"Mianhae" Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dipundaknya. Mencengkram erat punggungnya.

ZRASSSSHH

Air hujan yang menetes kini semakin lama semakin deras menetes membasahi seluruh pakaian yang kami gunakan. Junsu semakin memeluk erat tubuhku menangis terisak. Begitu juga diriku.

Kami berdua tak berniat beranjak untuk sekedar berteduh meski langit seakan mengamuk dengan kilatan petir dan suara geluduk yang terdengar kencang sampai memekakkan telinga.

Inikah yang disebut jalinan persahabatan?Aku bersyukur mempunyai sahabat sepertinya. Meski cerewet dia rela menumpahkan air matanya untukku, ikut merasa sakit atas penderitaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya inilah akhir keputusan yang kuambil, kuputuskan berhenti sekolah dan menikah dengannya. Melawan perintah kakakku dan mengecewakan dirinya. Aku hanya ingin berada disampingnya, hanya ini kesempatan yang kumiliki untuk berada disisinya. Oppa aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku, aku telah banyak membuat orang lain menderita terutama dirimu.

Kami tak melakukan pesta pernikahan, aku dan Yunho hanya menyerahkan dokumen data diri masing-masing dan menyerahkannya ke kantor catatan sipil setempat. Lalu mulai menjalani hidup berdua di apartemen milik Yunho.

Yunho sendiri memutuskan berhenti kuliah dan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan furniture terbesar di Seoul. Karena ia mempunyai jiwa pembisnis yang kuat sehingga kini ia diangkat menjadi karyawan tetap disana. Sedangkan aku, kini bekerja di salah satu klinik anak dekat apartemen kami.

Sejak memutuskan menikah, aku belum bertemu dengan Hyunjoong Oppa lagi. Aku sudah tak punya muka untuk sekedar bertegur sapa dengannya. Betapa buruknya diriku, lebih mementingkan orang yang dicintai daripada kakak kandung yang menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hati yang rela bekerja mati-matian hanya untuk membiayaiku sekolah dan kehidupan sehari-hari, guna menggantikan peran orangtua ku yang pergi meninggalkan kami berdua beberapa tahun silam. Air susu dibalas dengan air tuba, mungkin itu pribahasa yang cocok untukku. Maaf... kata itu yang terus teriang dikepalaku hingga saat ini yang belum sempat kusampaikan di usia pernikahanku yang masih seumur jagung.

"Aku pulang"

" Selamat datang, Yunho-sunbae "

"Biasakan memanggilku dengan Yunho saja Jaejoong~ah. Kita bukan murid sekolah lagi" Ia mendekat dan mencium jidat lebarku, "Kau kini istriku, Jung Jaejoong" Ujarnya seraya memamerkan senyum tipis diwajah coolnya.

Tuhan, bolehkah aku merasa bahagia atas pernyataan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia mengakuiku sebagai istrinya meski tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta padaku. Biarlah itu sudah cukup bagiku, diakui keberadaanku olehnya sudah membuatku senang.

Aku menghambur memeluk dirinya."Yunho~ah, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu seterusnya?"

"Hm... tentu saja"

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya, hatiku mendesir, kini bukanlah tangisan kesedihan yang keluar dari manik mutiaraku, tapi aku menangis bahagia di pelukannya. Sudah lama aku menanti datangnya hari ini. Berharap ini bukanlah mimpi sesaat, dimana jika ku terbangu dari mimpi akan jatuh ke jurang kesedihan yang sama.

Yunho melepaskan pelukanku, mengulurkan tangannya menghapus jejak air mataku, Mata kami bertemu. Jarinya kini berada tepat di daguku, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku.

Ciuman pertama yang ia berikan setelah satu tahun pernikahan kami. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini menjadi lumatan, sebelah tangannya kini pindah kebelakang punggung kepalaku dan sebelahnya lagi melingkar di pinggangku.

Akupun mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Kini ciumannya berubah menjadi lumatan, lidahnya masuk menjelajahi isi mulutku, berusaha mencari lidahku dan mengajaknya berdansa di rongga mulutku.

Mengabsen seluruh gigi putihku dan kadang dihisap lalu digigit kecil bibir bawahku. Tangannya pun kini bergerak liar meremas kedua tonjolan di dadaku.

"Nnggghhh... ah"

Aku mendesah pelan atas perlakuan sensual yang ia lakukan padaku. Ia melepas pagutannya mencari pasokan oksigen, sisa-sisa benang saliva jatuh menetes dari selah bibirku.

"Kyaaaa...!"

Tiba-tiba ia menggendongku ala bridal style. Menjilat sisa benang saliva di bibirku. Lalu berkata...

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar, melakukan malam pertama yang sempat tertunda"

Bluuussshhh

Wajahku memerah bagai buah tomat kesukaannya. Aku sontak menyembunyikan wajahku di didadanya, aku mendengar ia terkekeh geli melihatku yang tersipu malu. Lalu ia membawaku ke kamar dan melakukan malam pertama kami.

Saat itu aku menjadi seorang wanita sepenuhnya. Selama satu tahun hidup bersama dengannya aku baru merasakan menjadi seorang istri yang sesungguhnya malam itu.

Malam indah yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku, meski sampai akhir kegiatan kami di atas ranjang ia tak pernah mengatakan 'Cinta' padaku. Tapi cukup membuatku merasa bahagia.

"Berjanjilah Yunho, tetaplah berada di sampingku"

"Hm... aku janji."

Saat itu aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Membiarkan diriku hanyut akan janjinya padaku. Tanpa tahu kepedihan yang berkepanjangan menantiku sebentar lagi.

.

.

TBC


End file.
